catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats/German
The German lyrics for "Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats". There are two main translations: * Translation by Michael Kunze for Vienna 1983, Zurich 1991, revised for Berlin 2002, Düsseldorf 2004, German Tour 2005, German Tent Tour 2010-2013, Vienna 2019 * Translation by Sabine Grohmann, John Baer, Marc Henning for Hamburg 1986, revised for Stuttgart 2001 Vienna 1983 Credit to veronispoofs "Prolog: Jellicle Katzen" Kommst du blind auf die Welt? Ist die Nacht für dich hell? Scheut dein Blick nie zurück? Und durchschaust du den Schein? Fürchtet man deinen Biss mehr als jedes Gebell? Wirst du gerne geliebt? Bist du gerne alleine? So sind Jellicles, das ist Jellicle Art Jellicle Art und Jellicle Stil Jellicle Stil und Jellicle Art Jellicle Art und Jellicle Stil Kommst du, wie du auch fällst, auf die Beine zu stehen? Sträubt dein Haar bei Gefahr sich und irrst du dich kaum? Hindert dich dein Instinkt, in die Irre zu gehen? Ist der Weg dir bekannt in den sphärischen Raum? So sind Jellicles, das ist Jellicle Art Jellicle Art und Jellicle Stil Jellicle Stil und Jellicle Art Jellicle Art und Jellicle Stil Jellicle Stil und Jellicle Art Kennst du Orte, an denen sich Hexen versammeln? Fährst du mit dem Besen, den Luzifer führt? Warst du Schüler bei Faust? Rattenfänger in Hameln? Hast du Himmel und Hölle von Grund auf studiert? Kommst du durch jeden Zaun? Kannst du klagend miaun? Willst du raus aus dem Haus? Bist du frei wie der Wind? Allerdings wie die Sphinx Manchmal schwer zu durchschaun? Dann gehörst du zu uns, weil so Jellicles sind Jellicle Katzen, Jellicle Cats Jellicle Katzen, Jellicle Cats Jellicle Katzen, Jellicle Cats Jellicle Katzen, Jellicle Cats Jellicle Katzen, Jellicle Cats Wir durchfliegen die Luft wie am Zirkustrapez Schlagen zweifach Saltos vor und zurück Ohne doppelten Boden und stets ohne Netz Tanzen wir auf dem Drahtseil zur eigenen Musik Jellicle Art und Jellicle Stil Jellicle Stil und Jellicle Art Jellicle Art und Jellicle Stil Jellicle Stil und Jellicle Art Jellicle Katzen, Jellicle Cats Jellicle Katzen, Jellicle Cats Jellicle Katzen, Jellicle Cats Jellicle Katzen, Jellicle Cats Kannst du gleichzeitig singen in Fis und in D Duette Rossinis Boys und Walzer von Strauß? Und triffst du auf Anhieb (wie Katzen) das C Und erntest dafür triumphalen Applaus? Jellicle Katzen im Sternenschein Singen in höchsten Höhen noch rein Händels Messias tragen sie vor Halleluja, wie Engel im Chor Die mystisch dunkle Göttlichkeit Bewusster Katzenhaftigkeit Füllte den Dom mit Sang und Schall Preisend das Katzenideal Freundlich, friedlich, furchtlos und frei Und anderen treu - von Jellicle Stil und Jellicle Art Jellicle Art und Jellicle Stil Jellicle Mut und Jellicle Tat Jellicle Ernst und Jellicle Spiel Jellicle Songs und Jellicle Tanz Jellicle Katzen und Jellicle Cats Jellicle Songs für jellicle Cats Jellicle Katzen, Jellicle Cats Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Cats Praktische Cats, dramatische Cats Pragmatische Cats, fanatische Cats Oratorische Cats, metaphorische Cats Skeptische Cats, elektrische Cats Romantische Cats, pedantische Cats kritische und parasitische Cats Demagogische Cats, pädagogische Cats Statistische Cats und mystische Cats Sophistische Cats, egoistische Cats Anthmospärisch-hysterische Cats Und notorisch-euphorische Cats Jellicle Katzen, Jellicle Cats Jellicle Katzen, Jellicle Cats Jellicle Katzen, Jellicle Cats Jellicle Katzen, Jellicle Cats Jellicle Katzen, Jellicle Cats Hamburg 1986 "Prolog: Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz" Bist du blind bei Geburt? Siehst du alles bei Nacht? Beherrscht dich kein König? Schläfst du auf seinem Thron? Hat manchen dein Biss schon in Panik gebracht? Gehst du aufrecht und stolz ganz allein unter' m Mond? Weil es Jellicles sind und Jellicles tun Jellicles tun und Jellicles sind Jellicles sind und Jellicles tun Jellicles tun und Jellicles sind. Stürzt du Hals über Kopf und fällst sanft in die Knie? Weißt du heut schon vom Sturm wenn er morgen sich nähert? Auch im fremden Gelände verläufst du dich nie? Und kennst du auch den Weg hin zum Heavy-Side-Layer? Weil es Jellicles sind und Jellicles tun Jellicles tun und Jellicles sind Jellicles sind und Jellicles tun Jellicles tun und Jellicles sind. Kannst du über den Wolken den Besenstiel fliegen? Warst bei Stadtmusikanten in Bremen zu haus? Warst du Whittington's Freund? Halfst du Ratten besiegen? Und kennst du dich in Himmel und Hölle gut aus? Wie ein Fuchs bist du schlau. Wie ein Luchs bist du schlank. Beim Erbauen der Sphinx warst du Pharaos Schatz. Bist du schnell wie der Blitz mit den Ratten zu gang? Wenn du's warst und noch bist, heißt du Jellicle Katz. Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz. Wie am Zirkustrapez fliegen wir durch die Luft, drehen Salto-Mortale gleich aus dem Stand, laufen Wände schnell hoch, springen jegliche Kluft, balancieren perfekt auf dem Dach, knapp am Rand. Weil es Jellicles sind und Jellicles tun Jellicles tun und Jellicles sind Jellicles sind und Jellicles tun Jellicles tun und Jellicles sind. Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz. Singst in mehreren Tonarten gleichzeitig vor Rossinis Duette und Walzer von Strauß und schwingt beim Ballett dann dein Zeh sich hervor, da bebt das Theater vor lauter Applaus. Jellicle Katzen sind Virtuos. In höchsten Tönen singen wir los. Werke von Händel tragen wir gern vor, Hallelujah im himmlischen Chor. Die mystische Vollkommenheit der katzenhaften Göttlichkeit - In der Kathedrale klang Vivat! Ewige Katze sei bewahrt! Flink und furchtlos, ehrlich und treu zu and' ren, die tun - wie Jellicles tun und Jellicles sind Jellicles sind und Jellicles tun Jellicle Katz im Jellicle Klang Jellicle Klang zum Jellicle Tanz Jellicle Tanz zum Jellicle Song Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz. Praktische Katz, dramatische Katz. Pragmatische Katz, fanatische Katz. Oratorische Katz, delphikorische Katz. Skeptische Katz, dispeptische Katz. Romantische Katz, pedantische Katz. Kritische Katz, parasitische Katz. Allegorische Katz, metaphorische Katz. Statistische Katz und mystische Katz. Politische Katz, hypokritische Katz. Klerische Katz, hysterische Katz. Zynische Katz, rabbinische Katz. Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz. Stuttgart 2001 Credit to mrsmoon_666 "Prolog: Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz'" Kommst du blind auf die Welt? Siehst du alles bei Nacht? Und befiehlt dir kein König? Tanzt Du auf seinem Thron? Und hat manchen dein Biss schon in Panik gebracht? Gehst du aufrecht und stolz ganz allein unter' m Mond? Weil es Jellicles sind und Jellicles tun Jellicles tun und Jellicles sind Jellicles sind und Jellicles tun Jellicles tun und Jellicles sind Stürzt du Hals über Kopf und fällst weich in die Knie? Weisst du heute vom Sturm, und man fühlt ihn noch nicht? Auch in fremdem Gelände verläufst du dich nie? Und kennst du auch den Weg hin zum sphärischen Licht? Weil es Jellicles tun und Jellicles sind Jellicles sind und Jellicles tun Jellicles tun und Jellicles sind Jellicles sind und Jellicles tun Jellicles tun und Jellicles sind Kannst du wie eine Hexe den Besenstiel fliegen? Warst bei Stadtmusikanten in Bremen zuhaus? Fängst mit Peter den Wolf? Kannst du Ratten besiegen? Und kennst du dich in Himmel und Hölle gut aus Wie ein Fuchs bist du schlau, wie ein Luchs bist du schlank. Bist du schnell wie der Blitz mit den Ratten zugang? Beim erbauen der Sphinx warst du Pharaos Schatz. Wenn du's warst und noch bist, heisst du Jellicle Katz. Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Wie am Zirkustrapez fliegen wir durch die Luft, drehen Salto-Mortale gleich aus dem Stand, laufen Wände schnell hoch, überspringen die Kluft, balancieren perfekt auf dem Dach, knapp am Rand. Jellicles tun und Jellicles sind Jellicles sind und Jellicles tun Jellicles tun und Jellicles sind Jellicles sind und Jellicles tun Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Singst in mehreren Tonarten gleichzeitig vor Rossinis Duette und Walzer von Strauss, und singst in der Oper das "C" laut hervor, da bebt das Theater vor lauter Applaus. Jellicle-Katzen sind virtuos, in höchstenTönen singen wir los, Händel und Mozart tragen wir gern vor, Hallelujah im himmlischen Chor Die mystische Vollkommenheit der katzenhaften Göttlichkeit, in der Kathedrale klang "vivat"! Ewige Katze sei bewahrt! Flink und furchtlos, freundlich und treu zu and'ren die tun - wie Jellicles tun und Jellicles sind Jellicles sind und Jellicles tun Jellicle Katz im Jellicle Klang Jellicle Klang zum Jellicle Tanz Jellicle Tanz zu Jellicle Songs Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz Praktische Katz, dramatische Katz, pragmatische Katz, fanatische Katz, oratorische Katz, delphikorische Katz, skeptische Katz, dispeptische Katz, romantische Katz, pedantische Katz, kritische Katz, parasitische Katz, allegorische Katz, metaphorische Katz, statistische Katz und mystische Katz, politische Katz, hypokritische Katz, klerische Katz, hysterische Katz, zynische Katz, rabbinische Katz Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz, Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz, Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz, Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz, Jellicle Songs für Jellicle Katz! Category:Musical Numbers